Warriors: Snowstar's Misery
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Pain. Misery. Torture. That's all Snowkit ever knew. Loved second best by his mother, treated like an outcast, tortured by the apprentices. What can be worse than those three things? Meet Snowkit, a new kit in RiverClan and is treated like he is an outcast in his Clan. But how will things change when his leader Hollowstar recieves a prophecy about him that might save RiverClan?
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hey, everyone. So I decided to rewrite this story as it is on my Wattpad account. The one thats on my profile now is used as a reference for the one on Wattpad. So again, all credit goes to _Brighteyes Of Thunderclan_. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, All rights go to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Hollowstar - black tom with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Stormtail - gray tom with white paws

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Windrunner - light brown she cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Fernshade - brown tom with amber eyes

Baywhisker - gray she cat with green eyes

Frostcloud - fluffy white tom

Cloudsong - brown and cream tom with one black paw

Daisyleaf - brown she cat

Jayclaw - gray tom

Mossfur - black she cat with green eyes

Stonewish - pale gray tom

Rushwater - light brown tabby tom

Addertail - dark brown tom

Wavewater - light brown she cat

Wingwhisker - ginger she cat

 **QUEENS:** (she-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Mistywater - gray she cat with blue eyes; nursering Stormtail's kits, Snowkit (white tom with light blue eyes) and Icekit (gray tom)

Hollysong - black she cat with white paws; nursering Frostcloud's kits, Reedkit (dark brown tom) Rosekit (ginger she cat with green eyes) and Honeykit (black she cat with green eyes)

 **ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Berrystripe - ginger tom with an injured leg

* * *

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Fernstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Splashflight - black tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Fallowfern - light brown she cat

 **WARRIORS:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Blackclaw - black tom with golden eyes

Daisywhisker - white she cat with blue eyes

Roseshade - ginger she cat with white paws

Twigheart - brown she cat with green eyes

Grassfur - pale gray tom

Sandstrike - ginger tom with amber eyes

Spiderweb - black tom with one white paw

Mistywing - white she cat

Pinetail - black she cat with green eyes

 **QUEENS:** (she-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Sorrelwing - black she cat with a long taill; nursering Fernstar's kits, Finchkit (yellow tom) and Darkkit (black she-cat with violet eyes)

Ambershine - white she cat with green eyes (expecting Sandstrike's kits)

 **ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Bigfoot - brown tom

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Shadestar - black tom with green yes

 **DEPUTY:** Stonepetl - dark brown tabby tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Nighteyes - black she cat with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Weaselstorm - gray tom

 **APPRENTICE:** Rockpaw

Smokefern - black ginger she cat with amber eyes

Oakblaze - ginger tom

Russetspeck - black tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Buzzardpaw

Mousestep - white she cat with green eyes

Thurshstream - pale gray tom with blue eyes

Timberfoot - orange tom with a scar over his right eye

 **APPRENTICE:** Brokenpaw

Pikeblaze - pale brown she cat with white paws

Lichenpelt - black ginger tom with golden eyes

Brackenfire - ginger tom with black paws

 **APPRENTICES:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Rockpaw - gray tom with black paws

Buzzardpaw - dark brown she cat with green eyes

Brokenpaw - black tom with a broken jaw

 **QUEENS:** (she-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Specklestep - blue-ish gray she cat with light blue eyes; nursering Oakblaze's kits, Songkit (white tom) and Owlkit (brown tom)

Flameshine - orange she cat (expecting Shadestar's kits)

 **ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Leopardskip - light brown she cat with black spots

Briarbee - gray she cat with yellow eyes

Hickoryflake - long-furred white tom with paralyzed legs

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Hollystar - light brown she cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Jaggedleaf - black ginger tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Thistlefur - black tom with torn ears

 **WARRIORS:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Silverspeck - white she cat with light blue eyes

Dewstripe - gray tom

Morningblaze - black ginger tom with golden eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Cloverpaw

Olivestream - pale gray she cat

Marigoldmask - yellow tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Maggotpaw

Peardapple - black she cat with green eyes

Lowbranch - pale brown tabby she cat with a ripped ear

Vixenwing - black tom with violet eyes

 **APPRENTICE:** Lizardpaw

Starlingeye - dark brown she cat with gray paws

Driftstream - blue-ish gray tom with light blue eyes

Leafshine - brown she cat

 **APPRENTICES:** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Maggotpaw - dark brown she cat

Cloverpaw - black tom

Lizardpaw - dark gray tom

 **QUEENS:** (she-cats expecting or nursering kits)

Blossomsky - ginger she cat with white paws; nursering Morningblaze's kits, Swiftkit (black tom) and Lilykit (white she cat with green eyes)

Duststorm - brown she cat with black paws (expecting Vixenwing's kits)

 **ELDERS:** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Thrushface - ginger tom

Yellowbee - yellow tom with amber eyes

Logfeather - pale brown she cat with green eyes

* * *

 **A/N: So there are the allegiances!**

 **This is the new version of Snowfang's Misery, I'm using the other one as a reference.**

 **Prologue will be out soon!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the prologue! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, All rights go to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Snowstar padded through RiverClan camp. It was nice that every cat in RiverClan respected him now. "Snowstar, you can come in the nursery now." Strikeblade, the medicine cat, said. Snowstar nodded his thanks and headed into the nursery. He saw his mate, Roseflower and his kits.

"We have two kits, Snowstar." Roseflower announced. "Two kits..." Snowstar thought, thinking about his past again.

Roseflower sighed. "Snowstar, are you thinking about your past again?" She asked. "Sorry, Roseflower. You know I can never forgive my mother for abandoning me. My brother was always the favorite one." Snowstar informed.

"You know, Snowstar. You should forgive your mother. After all, you forgave Reedfeather, Honeypelt, and I. Right?" Roseflower said.

Snowstar nodded. "Reedfeather and I became best friends. And now he's my deputy." Snowstar informed.

At that moment, Reedfeather came in "Snowstar! WindClan is attacking us at our border!" Reedfeather informed. Snowstar looked at his mate. "I'll be fine, Snowstar. The Clan needs you more than I do." Roseflower said.

Snowstar headed out of the nursery. "Honeypelt, Lakepaw, Minnowwing, Reedfeather, and Cloudface. You come with me. Everyone else, defend the camp!" Snowstar yelled as the cats he had choosen followed him out of camp. He saw WindClan fighting the cats that were on border patrol.

"Swiftstar!" Snowstar called.

The WindClan leader looked at him. "It's been a long time, Snowstar. How long have we've been friends again?" Swiftstar asked.

Snowstar growled. "We _were_ friends. _Best_ friends. But you betrayed me." Snowstar informed. "Oh that's right." Swiftstar said and pounced on him. "This is your death, Snowstar." Swiftstar declared and bit into his neck.

 _"Its okay, Snowstar. You still have six lives left..."_ Snowstar thinks to himself.

Swiftstar didn't let go until Snowstar felt his weight go off of him. He could see he deputy, Reedfeather standing above him, before he closed his eyes

Snowstar woke up in a starry forest. "Hollowstar!" The former RiverClan leader was standing in front of him. "Hurry up and do what you need to do, Snowstar. Let me get back to my Clan." Snowstar said. His former mentor shook his head. "I can't do that, Snowstar." Hollowstar informed.

Snowstar looked surprised. "Why?" He asked.

"Your neck wound is too deep to heal. You'll have to die six more times." Hollowstar answered.

"What? I have kits, Hollowstar! I can't join StarClan yet!" Snowstar exclaimed but Hollowstar was already fading away.

Snowstar woke up on the battlefield again. Swiftstar laid next to him, lifeless. "Reedfeather..." Snowstar muttered. "I'm here, Snowstar..." Reedfeather said. "I have to die six more times...wound is to deep. Tell Roseflower I'm sorry. Lead the Clan well." Snowstar said.

"Don't go Snowstar. I'm not ready..." Reedfeather stated.

"My destiny has been completed. I saved RiverClan. It's your turn now." Snowstar said before closing his eyes again.

He woke up in the starry forest again. But this time he had stars in his white fur and around his paws. Hollowstar, Mistywater, Stormtail, and Icestorm were there to greet him. "Welcome to StarClan, Snowstar." Icestrom greeted.

Snowstar ran to his brother. It was good to see him again after he died fighting off a fox. "Let's walk." Icestorm said. As Snowstar was walking with his brother, he thought he heard the trees whisper the prophecy that was given to Hollowstar.

 _When the River cries for help, the Snow will come to the rescue..._

* * *

 **A/N: How did you guys like the Prologue?**

 **The first chapter will be out soon!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
